Is he Dead or Alive?
by BlueMidnightRayz
Summary: A 19 year old Amu Hinamori hears that her boyfriend Ikuto is coming back from America. But whenever she sees him, he disappers, so she tries to see if Ikuto is Dead or Alive Rated: T and AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people sup?I decided to start a fanfiction note it's my first so it can be kind of well ya…. Nooby. If you comment can you be nice Thanks and enjoy Opps forgot I DO NOT own Shugo Chara**

It was 10:00PM. The television was left on the news network to pass the time, the room was pitch night. The moon was shining in her face. A 19 year old Amu Hinamori looked peacefully, in her sleep.

Amu's POV in her dream

In my dream it was all dark… like I was lonely. I would have started crying but I suddenly heard someone say.

"Amu" a mysterious voice said

"Who's there" I snapped

"I know you miss me" said the voice as it started fading back and getting quieter I wanted to know who it was more.

"W-Who are you?" I said

"Woke up and you'll know who it is" the voice said before complete slients.

End of POV in dream

As she woke up she said "Who's there!?" but it was no one. Then she heard an instrument playing. It was beautiful yet sorrowful. The music was coming from the television. The news reporter said "This beautiful music is coming from 24 year old Ikuto Tsukiyomi; a popular violinist who played in many shows in America is finally coming back to Japan." As the news reporter said "Ikuto" Amu started blushing red. "Ikuto!" she said. "Coming back to Japan"

_Flashback: 4 years ago_

_8:30PM_

_Amu on her balcony waited for Ikuto like every other night for the passed 2 years, it was like a tradition to them. As she waited for Ikuto she thought of what perverted think he might do. She started blushing. Then a voice said "Why are you blushing Amu??". Amu turned to look behind her. It was Ikuto smirking, Amu started to blush more "N-Nothing you idiot!" "Sure there" Ikuto said. "Shut up!" Amu said as her face was getting red hot_

"_Amu" Ikuto said_

"_What!?" Amu said as her blushing started to fad._

"_I'm going on tour to America."_

"_What? Why??" Amu snapped right after those words came out of Ikuto's mouth_

_Ikuto didn't respond to Amu's questions_

"_Tell me why are you going to America!" Amu said sadly as she ran to Ikuto but trapped_

_When she trapped, she landed on Ikuto. _

"_Why are you going?!" Amu said while crying as she was on top of Ikuto_

_Ikuto put his arms around her waist, as he felt tears dripped on his face_

"_Ikuto let me go let me g-" as Amu tried to finish her sentence Ikuto pushed his lips to hers._

_The kiss was soft, and sweet. Amu started to blush more than cry. When Ikuto separated his lips from hers he said "I'm leaving because Utau is going on tour and she needs me to play lead violin." _

_As Ikuto let his arms off of Amu, she got up "how long are you going staying there" Amu said while trying to hide her tears, but it failed as Ikuto said "I'm staying in America for four years" "Four years!?" "Well I guess I should be going now" said Ikuto_

"_No!" Amu jolted to Ikuto hugging him, trying to not make him leave. "Don't go I love you" as she cried heavily. Ikuto bended down to connect his eyes to hers "Amu… I'll miss you to". As Amu let go of Ikuto he jumped off the balcony landing on the sidewalk. Amu ran inside crawled into her bed, covering her face with a pillow repeating "This can't be happening this CAN NOT be happening." Her pillow became wet cause to her tears. Before she knew it she cried herself to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

End of Chapter 1

**yaaaa I finished my first chapter 1 I'm going to throw a party for no reasons**


	2. Chapter 2: A Schedule of Sorrow

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 enjoy I don't own Shugo Chara**

11:00PM

"What should I do!!" Amu shouts in her mind. A knock came from her balcony window. Amu turned her head saying "Ikuto?", but no one was there. "That's strange, I swear I heard someone knocking on the window. Must have been the wind" Amu thought

1:00AM

As Amu laid in her bed tossing and turning with a thousand thought per second thinking about Ikuto. Her heart was beating hard and fast. Her cheeks were lit red. "_Amu_." she heard a whisper beside her bed. She turned to the direction of the whisper no one was there "Was that Ikuto? or it was just my mind?".

6:00AM

A loud _beep _came from her alarm clock. As Amu woke up slowly she lagged herself to the bathroom washed her face with cold water she heard a whisper as if a wind came and blew inside her room "_Amu_…" she heard the whisper and shot her head up quickly and looked at the mirror to behold it was Ikuto. Amu blushed as red "How did you get in my room?" she turned to see him, he was gone. Her mind could be playing games with her. "Ikuto… where are you" Amu spoke sadly. "Is my mind playing games on me?, I'd better schedule a doctors' appointment" Amu thought. So she ran to the telephone and call her her doctor.

12:00PM

As Amu was eating she thought to herself "It's quiet… I miss Ikuto". "Oh Crap I forgot to call for a taxi". After she called for a taxi, she went downstairs to wait for it. As the taxi parked near here. "Where can I take you young lady." said the taxi driver "Can you take me to 1965 rose drive" said Amu

12:45PM

"Oh c'mon why is there traffic" Amu shouted. As the traffic moves quicker Amu looked through the taxi window, she saw Ikuto walking with his violin bag on his back walking with his hands in his pocket, his eyes staring to nothing. Amu's eyes gazed at Ikuto following his every footstep him took. She asked the taxi driver if she can roll down the window down but it was too late.

1:00PM

"We're here" said the driver "25 dollars please?" "Here you go keep the change" said Amu. As Amu went to her doctors' appointment, the doctor said there's nothing wrong with her. Ask Amu got out of the building some citizens shouted "FIRE!!" Amu turned her head to see the blaze, a citizen shout "A fire circled a person he has a violin, he can't escape" As Amu heard what the citizen shouted she ran to the fire. Amu could see Ikuto knocked out in the middle of the circle fire. "Ikuto!!" Amu shouted as policemen were holding her back, she could only see Ikuto's shadow off the wall of fire. All of a suddenly Ikuto stood up as he walked close to Amu the blaze rose higher from each step he told. His shadow started to fade from each step also. Then… The first explosion came.

1:10PM

As the first explosion came Ikuto's shadow disappeared there were no signs of him in the fire, he was gone. "IKUTO!" Amu shouted after bursting into tears. As the fire department came Amu sat on the sidewalk cry till her eyes were dry.

2:00PM

It took almost a full hour to vanquish the fire. As the scene piled from witnesses to news reporter. Amu was trying to calm herself down from Ikuto "disappearing" "The fires gone" said a fire fighter. After the words came out of his mouth Amu jumped out of her seat and jolted to the fire scene. She was searched for Ikuto, any evidence that he was alive, but nothing, no evidence of Ikuto being in the fire, no blood, only the burnt street of the fire. As Amu shook the tears off her eyes. Amu needed Ikuto, no she wanted him, someone to hold her, hug her, kiss her, love her.

4:00PM

Amu decided to go to the supermarket to buy some food. As Amu got out of the supermarket, her eyes were gazed at was she saw Ikuto. Amu scanned his body to check if there were any burnt marks but he was spotless. As he walked away Amu shouted "Ikuto!" but he just kept walked like Ikuto was encouraging her to follow him. As Amu followed Ikuto he turned to a dark narrow alley as Amu turned to the alley he was gone.

8:30PM

Amu on her balcony waiting for Ikuto seeing if he remembered the "tradition". Amu was thinking of the events that happened today.

Amu's POV

"I hated today, I hated today. This day… makes me want to die. I swear I keep seeing Ikuto, like everywhere I go… what's wrong with me… why did I see him everywhere… Am I…… really in love with Ikuto?"

End of POV

_Flashback: 4 years ago 2 months before Ikuto left_

_8:30PM_

_Amu was waiting on her balcony, thinking of school work while drinking milk. Suddenly she felt someone hugging her. _

"_Hey you wanna some of that milk I'm kinda thirst" Ikuto said behind Amu as he brought he closer to his chest._

"_Idiot" Amu blushed_

_Ikuto went in front of Amu and whispered "Close your eyes"_

_"Why?" Amu blushed_

_"Just do it" Ikuto whispered_

_A cherry - faced Amu closed her eyes. Each second her heart beat when up _

"_Kay you can open your eyes" Ikuto said _

_Amu looked confused "W-What did you give me?" _

"_Look at your neck"_

"_Huh" Amu looked at her neck and saw a necklace with a cat paw as the logo_

"_Ikuto... what's this for" Amu blushed _

"_You'll figure out later" _

_Ikuto gave Amu a kiss on the forehead and left_

End of Chapter

**So I hoped you liked tbat chapter . stay tuned for chapter 3 .**


End file.
